


Hero for a day

by Mailorlunare



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past
Genre: Brief OC cameo, Fluff, Gen, Legend and Fable swap clothes, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The other boys have small speaking roles but not too much, Yes this does have a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mailorlunare/pseuds/Mailorlunare
Summary: Fable spends most of her days in boring royal meetings and she's fine with it, but when Legend drops by with some letters from her Lorulean counterpart and friend, she realizes she'd like a day off. Legend offers to switch places with her for a day, but whats the point of taking the place of a princess if you don't dress like one? Legend and Fable swap clothes and Fable goes on an adventure with the rest of the boys.This is mostly Fable centric, but with the spicy background info of Legend wearing her dress.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	1. Remember folks, Legend is NOT a mailman

**Author's Note:**

> This work is sponsored by all the LU folks who encouraged me to get going on this, there's a lot of you so I'm not gonna write a shout out but you know who you are. Thanks so much!

They arrived at the castle early in the morning after a few days in Legend’s Hyrule. Or more specifically, back and forth between his Hyrule and Lorule. When they had first arrived, they had emerged near Legend’s house, Ravio was still squatting in the home, but had asked if Legend could accompany him back to Lorule to speak with Hilda, as she had something important to talk to him about.

It had turned out that Hilda just wanted _him specifically_ to deliver some letters to Fable, as she didn’t trust Ravio to not lose them on the way, for some reason, and it wasn’t important _at all,_ at least according to Legend. Ravio sheepishly stayed back in Lorule with Hilda, potentially trying to avoid Legend’s wrath, and the group of heroes trekked themselves back to Hyrule, the whole time having to listen to Legend’s grumbling about ‘being used as a postal service.’

They emerged back into Hyrule proper later in the morning, making it to the castle after a quick stop at Legend’s house along the way for some breakfast. 

When they arrive at the castle proper, Fable rushes out to greet them in the courtyard, barely containing her excitement and launching herself into a hug with Legend, who accepts it without complaining, surprisingly, before schooling herself into composure to greet the rest of the heroes. She escorts them inside so they can converse without having to stand around outside.

“What brings you all to the castle today? I haven’t received any notices of powerful monsters nearby or anything, though I do have a day of meetings ahead of me.” She sighs a little bit, shaking her head.

Legend makes eye contact with her, making sure she can plainly see the annoyance on his face, “We got called to Lorule on _'important business'_ and I have some letters from Hilda for you.” he says, handing her the small stack. 

“Oh!” she exclaims, taking them from his grasp. “These aren’t… These are just our regular correspondences? I was wondering why I hadn't received any mail recently... I can see now why you stomped in here!” She giggles at him as his annoyance turns into a glare.

“Hilda said that the mailman broke his leg!” Wind pipes up, “Obviously she thought the Hero of _Leg_ end was a perfect replacement!” This causes Fable and the rest of the heroes to laugh. 

As Legend proceeds to chase Wind around for that comment, eventually catching him and giving him the noogie of his life, Fable looks at the letters in her hands longingly. “Ah, it seems I may not have a spare moment to read these for a while.” 

“Did something happen?” Twilight puzzles, “You said there weren't any powerful monsters sighted but have there been attacks?” 

“Oh, no no, nothing like that.” She waves off his concern gently. “There's a merchants festival in Kakariko nearby, and all the far off merchant families have come with lists and requests for the next few days. Just run-of-the-mill busy I’m afraid.” 

Warriors finally takes pity on Wind and frees him from Legend’s noogie, causing Legend to start into a bickering session with Warriors as they walk back over to rejoin the group as Twilight updates them on the situation

“Is there anything we could do to help?” Warriors asks, slinging his arm over Legend’s shoulders. Legend scowls and immediately shrugs his arm off. 

“It’s a royal duty to make sure the needs of the citizens are heard, I suppose by now I should be more accustomed to having little free time.” Fable smiles at them gently. “Your offer is appreciated though. Before you all leave, I can offer you a brief tour of the castle if you’d like? I’d hate to leave you all on this note.”

Murmurs of eagerness arise from the group. Fable claps her hands together in excitement. Spinning around, she leads them out of the room with gusto, Legend hot on her heels. When she slows down a bit, Legend offers her his arm, which she takes gratefully.

Fable and Legend tour the Links around the castle, Fable giving little anecdotes about how she grew up and Legend giving snarky comments about sneaking into the place to save her.

Towards the end of the tour, they are led into a room with many different portraits of the Royal family. Wind asks Fable a ton of questions about them, especially about the one portrait that is covered up near the entrance. 

“We’re actually revealing that portrait later this week! If your group is still around when we unveil it you can come see it.” Fable replies.

After answering Wind’s questions and giving her spiel about the room as a whole, Fable lets them have free reign to look around and goes to stand over by Legend, who is looking at the covered portrait in disdain. 

When Legend notices Fable has now joined him, he turns around and joins her watching the other heroes explore the room.

“We could switch again.” Legend says out of the blue. His voice is quiet, but still audible even with the shouts and laughter of Wind and Hyrule as they find a particularly funny looking king in the portraits.

Fable looks at him in surprise, “You don’t have to offer just because I was complaining, Link.” He snorts, “That was _hardly_ complaining, you need to step up your game if you consider that complaining.” 

Fable squeezes his arm, “You’re deflecting, you don’t have to do this for me. You’ve already done so much for me.” 

“Maybe I just want to wear the dress and the crown again.” Legend huffs at her as she giggles. He looks at her seriously, “Just accept this from me, you get to read your letters, I get to wear the dress, AND I get some time away from these guys for a day.”

“Seems like you get the better end of the deal when you word it like that!”

“Absolutely.” Legend nods sagely. 

With that said, they focus back on the other heroes. Wind has moved on from just pointing out funny kings to imitating them, causing Hyrule to laugh so hard he can barely breathe. The rest of the group isn’t as amused with Wind’s imitation, but Hyrule’s laughter is infectious and they’re all chuckling a little bit.

“They’re a good group.” Fable says softly. “You’re lucky they put up with you.”

“Hey!” Legend scowls as Fable giggles and walks over to the rest of the heroes, with Legend on her tail.

“I’m borrowing Link for a bit.” She says to Time. “We’ll be right back, we’re just going to that room over there.” She points, and Time nods a thanks for the heads up. 

They’re in the other room for long enough that all the others have gotten both curious and suspicious. At some point, they hear Legend yell about how Fable was ‘CHEATING!’ which set off some red flags and raised some eyebrows. 

After about 20 minutes, Fable emerges from the room. The group is surprised to see that she is wearing all of Legend’s clothes. 

“How do I look?” She asks, “It’s been a while since I’ve worn anything other than a full length dress.”

“I daresay it looks better on you than it does on Legend- er, Link.” Warriors says, “But why are you wearing his outfit?” 

“Link offered to take over my meetings for today. I think he wants you guys to take me into town to see the merchants?” Fable ponders, “You’ll have to ask him when he comes out.”

“Ask me what?” Legend says, finally emerging from the room. All of the boys look at him and their jaws drop at what they see. 

He emerges wearing Fable’s dress and accessories. He adjusts the tiara clasped around his forehead before giving them all a questioning look. “Do I have something weird on my face or something? Have you guys never seen a crown before? Zelda was literally just wearing it…”

“You’re wearing a dress!” Warriors gasps. “I didn’t know you had it in you!” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” he grumbles, patting down his skirts before crossing his arms in front of him. 

“You look nice!” Hyrule beams at him, causing Legend to crack a small smile.

“Zelda mentioned something about us taking her into town?” Twilight asks.

“Yeah,” Legend replies. He hands his shield and his bag over to Wild, who stores them in his Sheikah Slate, and then takes his sword sheath and helps Fable sling it over her torso. “Take Zelda out to the merchant festival for me and give her a day off. I can handle things in the castle and she gets to go see what the festival is like, instead of just hearing about it.”

“Is that okay?” Fable asks, suddenly shy. “I don’t want to inconvenience you guys but Link said you didn’t really have anything planned…”

“We did offer to help you however we could, I don’t see why not.” Twilight says, looking up at Time, who nods approval. 

“Won’t they notice that you guys have switched?” Four says in confusion. 

“The fact that I gave him the crown means that he has the power for today.” Fable explains. “They can’t do anything against him.”

“Then why didn’t he just wear the crown?” 

“Because if you didn’t notice, I _rock_ this dress.” Legend interrupts. “Now you guys might as well get going, If you start walking now you can make it to town and get some lunch food before the vendors stop selling it.” He hands Four his map, and then turns to Fable. “You’re sure you don’t want your knife?”

“I don’t think I’ll need it, I’ve never used it since you gave it to me.”

‘I’ll keep it with me then.” With that, Legend escorts them to the exit of the castle.

“Don’t get too bored in my meetings!” Fable says, giving Legend a goodbye hug, where she whispers a soft thank you in his ear. 

“I definitely will not. They aren’t gonna know what hit them.” The rest of the heroes resort to handshakes and waves as they leave.

“Will he be okay?” Four asks Fable as they start down the road.

“He’ll be fine!” Fable says “He did this for me once before and when I came back the castle wasn’t burned to the ground and that's pretty much my minimum expectation.”

“Good thing you didn’t leave Wild in charge or else that would have been exactly what happened.” Warriors chimes in, Wild just shrugs nonchalantly, neither confirming nor denying this claim, and they all share a chuckle at his expense.

They walk along the path to Kakariko in good spirits. Fable looking around at the autumn leaves falling and crunching around in the piles of them with Wind. 

Fable’s day was really looking up, she was looking forward to how the rest of it would go.


	2. In which, I told myself not to write Sky and yet did it anyway.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief cameo by an OC I made up to say like 3 lines but DEMANDED to be written. Fable has some feelings and Hyrule eats sandwiches. Oh, and the main conflict starts i guess!

At the castle, Legend already found himself neck deep in princess duties already. Luckily for him, the merchant groups had never seen princess Zelda before, and therefore didn’t realize that they were speaking to a ‘replacement’.

It was a fairly enjoyable experience, if he was honest. All Legend had to do was sit on the throne and discuss business with them. He considered his imitation of Fable’s voice pretty good, but Fable’s retainer and head of the guard, Varrick, kept chuckling. 

Legend knew Varrick fairly well, he was a friend and co-worker of his Uncle, and he had often watched them sparring when he had gotten a bit older. Varrick had been head of the guard for as long as Legend could remember, and probably had held the position as long as Legend had been alive.

Varrick didn’t have to tell Legend he knew of their switch. Legend had known that he would go along with this plan regardless. His caring nature for the princess and her mental health far outweighed his reverence of the proper ways of royalty.

Though of course, he didn’t let Legend get away without some playful ribbing. He insisted on only calling Legend ‘Princess’, even though he knew for a fact that Varrick only called her by her given name.

“Your next appointment will be in 10 minutes, Princess.” Varrick says, looking at him with a cheeky grin.

“Stop it with the ‘Princess’ thing honestly… You call her Zelda I’ve HEARD you.”

“I’m afraid that your radiance for today has made me change my mind about my previous blunders of referring to you informally.” Varrick says with a straight face.

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Legend grumbles.

“I don’t understand why you insist on wearing her clothes, though, especially when-“

The doors to the hall open, and Varrick immediately switches focus and says “Enter before her majesty, Princess Zelda!” A small frown upon his face at the fact that the next group is early. 

The next group of merchants are suspicious, and Varrick sees it too. The group is all wearing dark cloaks with the hoods up, but since the royal guards let them pass, Legend decides he will briefly overlook their attire.

The group bows before coming to a stop a few feet away from the throne.

They are just close enough for Legend to feel the magic thrumming off them before he hears a shout from Varrick and everything goes dark.

——-

When the heroes (and Fable) finally make it to Kakariko, it’s just after noon, the town bustling with travelling merchants. Some of them split off into smaller teams to look through the tents of wares. Sky is fascinated by the tiny town, as he usually is when he gets the opportunity to visit. After taking a cursory look around and spotting a few potential gifts for Sun, he snaps back into focus.

Having a Zelda amongst their numbers is odd, after spending all this time with the group of Links. Sky noticed on the walk over how his fellow heroes looked anxiously around for potential dangers that could befall the princess, seeing as she currently didn’t possess a weapon. It seemed that Wild and Four were the most hyper alert, instincts from their journeys kicking in, while the others chatted amicably with Fable, answering her questions about themselves (with vague answers) and firing back with their own questions (which she responds to with great detail).

It was heartening to see, surely, how they were all protective of Fable, but Sky couldn’t help but wonder how she felt about it all. 

Sky looks over to Hyrule and Fable, who have seated themselves on a bench a ways away from the main source of the hustle and bustle, with Fable looking at her stack of letters and Hyrule lost in the atmosphere of the lively little town.

“I’ve been wondering,” Sky says, once he sits down next to Fable and Hyrule. “What’s your relationship with Link like?”

Fable looks up from Hilda’s letters with a soft smile, she places the one she was currently scanning through in her lap and leans back, making eye contact with Sky. 

“He is my best friend. I don’t know if he would consider me the same, of course, given how prickly he is on a regular basis.” She giggles a little bit at her own statement. 

Hyrule gently hits his shoulder against Fable’s,“I’m pretty sure you guys are best friends if you managed to get him to switch clothes with you!” A statement that causes them all to giggle a little bit at Legend’s expense. 

They sit in companionable silence for a little bit while Fable finishes looking through her letters, until Four walks over and delivers them some sandwiches to eat, courtesy of Wild. Hyrule digs right into his sandwich, finishing far faster than Sky and Fable, who savour the simple, but delicious, meal a bit more.

Hyrule eventually leaves to go see if there is any chance he could get seconds, leaving Sky and Fable in the gentle breeze. After a while, Fable sighs gently. “I always wondered what it would be like to be out here instead of in there.” She gestures to the castle, even though partially obscured by trees, the massive structure is still very much visible. It looms over the town, guarding, but also commanding. 

“I mentioned earlier that I consider Link my best friend, but he isn’t just my best friend, he was my first friend. I wouldn’t have considered myself lonely throughout all these years, until I got to know him after he saved me and I realized how much different friendship is.”

Fable tucks some of her hair behind her ear. “He may have saved me because of destiny, or divine intervention, whichever you prefer, but he still gave up his relatively stable life to help me protect my kingdom from threats.”

She extends her hand up into the air, her Triforce marking visible. “I have always thought it was unfair how much work the bearer of Courage has to do, in comparison to Wisdom. Link has been through so much at the expense of others, one cannot blame him for being… I hesitate to say afraid, but I will at least say less trusting. I believe he finds it hard to let people close to him.” 

Sky puts a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to glance in his direction.“This power of ours is special, I consider it a blessing, but it touches all of us differently. Even having seen all the ways it affects the other heroes, I still believe in Goddess Hylia’s protection, and I hope that the others can find peace in the end.” 

“I agree.” Fable whispers, her arms lowered to her lap.“It is a special power, I hope that someday it will stop being the cause of Link’s pain.” 

Sky knows in this moment he cannot reassure her. He cannot change what Legend feels and what Legend has been through, and he also cannot guarantee change, but he knows in his heart that someday, somehow, they will all be able to move past their experiences, good or bad. 

Unfortunately for this touching moment, something is always bound to go wrong. There is a booming screech that permeates over the bustle of the town, and a shadow of a giant bird descends, causing all the heroes to muster over to Sky and Fable, weapons drawn.

An arrow hits the ground at Time’s feet, a note attached. He unravels it and, after squinting at the written language, passes it off to Fable to read. She scans through it quickly and reads aloud:

`We have laid down siege at Hyrule Castle. The hero Link and his entourage will surrender themselves to us, or princess Zelda will be killed.’

“There's no way this isn’t Dark’s work” Four says, his eyes flashing cobalt in annoyance.

“I agree.” Wind mutters, “Just as we were relaxing too…”

“There's nothing for it, then.” Fable says, determination in her voice. “We go back, and we prepare for a fight. I’m not letting them take my castle and I am certainly not letting them kill my hero.”

The heroes nod, in seeing their compliance, Fable starts striding towards the town entrance, the boys following close behind her. 

As she reaches the entrance, she turns around to them again, hands clasped together.

“I may not know much about fighting with weapons,” She starts, “But I have studied quite a bit about using magic for offense. I welcome your protection greatly, and I will try my best to not be a burden.”

Sky surprises all of them by sweeping Fable up in a hug, which she returns. “You’ll do great.” He says, pulling back from the hug with a beaming smile on his face. She returns his smile with a shaky one of her own.

“Alright,” Warriors interrupts gently. “We should probably get moving.”

“Ah, yes of course.” Fable says. “Let’s go rescue Link before they give him something new to complain about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually spent so long trying to figure out which links would be most worried about protecting Fable. I went with Four and Wild cuz in the context of the four swords manga for Four they were childhood friends, and then Wild has his 100 year sleep and guilt and stuff. Time, Warriors, Sky, Wind, and Twilight struck me as either indifferent or knowing a Zelda could handle herself, and i had no idea what to think of Hyrule haha.
> 
> I really like the concept of Varrick as a character, the adult figure thats both serious and joking is always a neat character to me.
> 
> I also added in a potential 4th chapter (!) which will just end up being a short epilogue cuz i have a funny moment planned B)


	3. A family that beats up Bokoblins together, stays together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend is unamused by this evil mage, Fable needs new guards, and all the other boys fight things.

“So, this is the kind of help Dark Link employs, huh?” Legend mutters, hand propping up his face while his elbow rested on the armrest of the throne. After he was knocked unconscious, they hadn’t even moved him from where he sat, just set up a magical barrier so he couldn’t leave.

Varrick and the other guards had allegedly put up a great fight after Legend was knocked out, when he awoke they had been deciding whether to kill them or just toss them into the dungeons and he had thankfully been able to chime in with disdain about hiring new help in the castle.

Thankfully, all the guards were either tossed into the dungeon or brainwashed for the opposition’s cause. Legend figured he had done his best in that regard. 

“I am, of course, proving my loyalty to my Dark Lord.” says the evil mage of the group. “He asked for a show of said loyalty and killing the princess or the hero will make his job much easier!” He lets off an evil cackle, as evil mages tend to do. 

Legend rolls his eyes.

“Do not worry, princess, my intelligence network tells me your group is on its way… Just in time for the festivities!” He grins at Legend, who looks back in boredom.

“When they arrive… The Dark Lord will have his sacrifice.”

_____

Getting back to the castle turned into more of a chore than walking away from it, though that was to be expected based upon the apparent hordes of brainwashed guards that were protecting the route back to the castle.

Fable made a quick note mentally to work on putting some mental training in so that it wouldn't happen again. The fact that it had happened TWICE now meaning it was becoming a problem.

The group of heroes were honestly surprised how well Fable was managing herself in combat. Her hands were glowing with magic power and even though her strikes weren't particularly strong, the magic she wielded with them caused enough of a ruckus to the guard's senses that they were knocked unconscious.

Of course, the heroes were all under strict orders to only incapacitate and disarm the royal guards. It was a bit of a no-brainer, even if the situation had been more dire, they were still being unwittingly controlled.

The fight there wasn't very eventful, other than the droves of guards and occasional bokoblins. The only interesting part was that the bokoblins were from other eras, signaling that this attack was, at least, partially the fault of Dark Link, as the group originally suspected. 

Arriving at the gates to the castle, it becomes apparent that the mastermind of this plan hadn’t actually planned it very well. The ‘guards’ of the castle were sparse, consisting of a few bokoblins and lizalfos and a single moblin. 

These enemies are easily dispatched, and the group proceeds quietly into the main room of the castle. 

The hall inside is filled with 7 bokoblins: 2 blue, 4 normal archers, and a white, along with 7 regular lizalfos, and 3 possessed guards.

“I’ll take out the archers,” Wild says, pulling out his slate and switching to his sheikah outfit. “Sky, Twilight, and Zelda, you three take out the guards and see if we can’t get them over on our side for a bit of backup.” Time says, brandishing his sword as he goes to fight the bokoblins nearby. “Wind, Four, Hyrule, you guys get the lizalfos and Warriors you make sure the enemies stay separated and don’t group up.”

Everyone nods their affirmative at the plan, and gets into position. Wild takes care of the archers fairly quickly, running full tilt over to the stairs on the left of the room. He climbs the ladder quickly and stealth strikes the first bokoblin. Unfortunately the second bokoblin on that side happens to see him and blows its whistle, alerting all the other archers. 

Wild runs over to the second bokoblin and whacks it three times with his sword before his sword breaks. He jumps back, getting out his own bow and shooting the second bokoblin pretty much point blank in the eye. He then jumps off the balcony, putting himself into bullet time and shooting the other two bokoblin archers in the eye and they both die instantly. He hits the ground and takes a Guardian Sword out of his slate, taking a moment to switch back to his regular champions tunic.

Over with Time, Wild was so quick off the bat to defeat the first bokoblin he is in the middle of combat with the white bokoblin when the archer sounds the alarm. He takes advantage of the distraction the alarm causes to the blue bokoblin on the white bokoblin’s left side to deliver a quick swing on it, knocking the blue bokoblin into the wall, and on the swing back around causing the white bokoblin to fly back a few steps.

The other blue bokoblin charges at Time, Boko Club held high, just to get smacked into the white bokoblin by Time’s Biggoron sword swing. At this point, Wild hits the ground after killing the remaining archers and uses his guardian sword to put an end to the bokoblin Time sent on a crash course into the wall, just as it was beginning to get its bearings. Wild stances up next to Time with his sword and pulls out his Hylian Shield as well. 

Four, Wind, and Hyrule don’t have a hard time taking out the remaining lizalfos, and Warrior’s job mostly involves running around and slashing at ankles. Sky, Twilight, and Fable managed to undo the brainwashing on the remaining guards, whom were still rendered unconscious.

After regrouping, the heroes burst into the throne room. “Ah!” says the evil mage, smiling from his place next to Legend. “The main event has arrived!”

“Let her go!” says Wind, brandishing his sword defensively. The evil mage laughs.

“I think this fight would not go well for you, little hero.” he cackles. He uses some of his magic to summon several lizalfos on both sides of him.

“I do this in the name of my lord, Dark Link!” he says, “I, Fedor, as his humble servant, decided to take matters into my own hands to defeat you heroes! Starting by killing your princess!”

He snaps his fingers, and the lizalfos strike.

Obviously, Fedor can’t count very well, and his magic wasn’t as powerful as he thought, as the summoning spell he used to summon the lizalfos meant he lost his focus on the shield surrounding Legend, and the amount of lizalfos did not outnumber the current heroes in the room. Time’s sword alone takes out two of them with one swing, while Twilight, Warriors, and Four defeat the rest.

At this point, Fedor finally notices that the shield surrounding Legend has disappeared, and quickly grabs him in a choke hold. “Don’t move!’ he yells, “I have your princess and will not hesitate to kill her!” He goes off on a rant about his demands, while the whole time Legend looks bored with this situation. 

After a bit of enduring the rambling, Legend finally gets bored with the drivel and elbows Fedor in the gut, also stepping on his toes hard with the heel of his shoes. Fedor doubles over and hits the ground groaning, while Legend tosses himself off to the side. 

The other heroes make quick work of tying up the evil mage and throwing him in the dungeon, freeing Varrick and several other guards who were resistant to the brainwashing. 

After all this is done, they meet back up with Legend, who walks over to Fable

“See, I keep telling you how to defend yourself but you never listen to me! Quick elbow to the side, stomp on their toes, toss yourself to the opposite direction! You don’t need a sword to defend yourself.” He says to Fable, complete with gestures of his actions. 

Fable ignores his little rant and launches herself at him for a hug. Which he accepts with only a little bit of grumbling. “Good job team!” she exclaims, letting go of Legend and facing the other heroes. “We saved the princess!” Legend puts a hand over his face and shakes his head.

Hyrule walks over next to Legend “You make a nice princess Legend.” and unfortunately, Legend knows he means it sincerely.

Warriors, however, was having a field day with his outfit, spouting compliments and jibes at Legend just to get a rise out of him. This ended with Warriors getting a hard punch to the shoulder while the other heroes laughed at his misfortune. 

After helping with some quick cleanup that Fable had told them over and over they didn’t have to help with, both Fable and Legend returned back to their respective clothing. 

Fable gives him another hug as they leave. “Be careful, alright?” she says to him gently, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. “I know you’re strong, but your friends have your back, you know.” 

Legend sighs fondly at her, taking both her hands in his, “I know, take care of yourself, Don’t keep overworking, You deserve breaks too.” Fable nods to him, as the group of heroes start to depart.

Even though the day was eventful overall. Legend and Fable both learned something important.

Fable learned that Legend was a lot more soft than she originally thought, he looked like he was enjoying himself when he was wearing her clothing. 

It was interesting how a day in his shoes changed her views on him as a whole, she was part of the people he wanted to protect and thus it was hard to really know the extent of what he did for her. She was very grateful to learn more about him and his fellow heroes. 

Legend learned that Fable had been cheating about being taller for years because of the heels she wore constantly. He also learned that wearing a dress and looking strict while delivering hand signs was a power trip all on its own, even when getting captured by a terrible excuse for an evil mage. 

He was strongly thinking of somehow adding heels into his boots but that was neither here nor there. 

But he knew in his heart he would give anything to protect her and keep her happy. She was one of his best friends after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, hi! I read all ur comments Im just very shy at replying! Thanks for sticking with me this long, the next chapter is just a short lil thing so im hoping i can finish it this month after procrastinating chapter 3 all this time haha......

**Author's Note:**

> I drew my approximation of how i imagine they look here https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/680536191862571146/736065888129646753/leg_and_fable_clothes_switch.png (if the link((ha)) works)


End file.
